Maria Hall
Name: Maria Hall Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Music (Hard Rock & Heavy Metal), Drugs, Sexual Experimentation, Fighting, Secret Creative Writing Appearance: Maria stands at 5' 7" and weighs 118 lbs. She's mixed Caucasian and Latin-American. Her skin is light brown and her hair is a dull black. Her eyes are a cool green. She keeps her fingernails short, her teeth well-maintained, and wears her hair with eye-covering bangs. Her nose is rounded and small, her lips slightly large, her chin sharp, and her ears rounded as well. Maria's arms and legs are a bit thinner than normal for her age, but it's not enough to cause her to be off-balance or anything like that. Her wardrobe consists of as many bright and flashy materials and outfits as she can possibly have. Bright reds, blue, greens, and nearly every other color of the rainbow fill her color selection. She wears as little clothing as she can get away with while not being too revealing so as to be banned by school standards. Typically she wears a shirt that would expose her midriff if not for the other shirt of the same color she wears underneath it, and a short skirt over some pants. She only loosely wears a jacket, really only actually wearing one to keep warm. She has a small number of thick black boots and socks she wears. On the date of the abduction, she was wearing a red shirt combo in her usual style, a frilled black skirt and jeans underneath, and the boots. Biography: Maria was born in Washington and thus is technically American, but her family moved northward into Canada and settled in Alderbrook. Her father is Jonathan Hall, a woodworker and occasional painter, and her mother is Ana-Maria Deleon, a chef and occasional singer. The three of them moved up into Canada to escape the feel of large cities and opt for a quieter, if a bit chillier neighborhood. Due to just up and moving out of their home nation, and the nature of their professions, money is a little tight but the Halls do their best to make everything work. Maria has little memory of her old home, being as how they moved when she was a small child of only 5 years old. Still, she doesn't consider herself in the slightest bit as Canadian, and as she grew up she harbored a bit of resentment to her parents for bringing her into the country. Her early childhood was more or less compliant if a bit confrontational, but her teenage years were outright rebellious. Whatever her parents wanted her to do, Maria almost always did the complete opposite. She hung out with the kids that most people would consider bad influences, spent most of her time wandering outside town with them, experimented with a few illicit substances she could get her hands on, and just went about life doing what she wanted when she wanted it. To fit into her rebellious teen attitude, she picked up interests she thought would suit her style best. She got into hard rock and heavy metal, recreational drug use when she could get some and get away with it, and experimenting sexually with a few people she was interested in. As a bonus, and cementing her bad girl status, she worked at picking up fighting by starting fights with people in other towns. Her first few fights ended mostly the same way with her getting beaten up, but as time went on she became a bit better and started winning a few. She still mostly loses, however. One interest of hers, she'd never want to share with her friends. For reasons she could never quite explain, Maria has always had a passion for creative writing. She believed it was because of the diary she kept as a child and still uses even now. From time to time, she records her thoughts and feelings on what's going on with her, and there a few stories that deal with similar issues in there as well. Naturally, neither her parents nor her school were happy with her attitude and actions. Time after time she's received lectures from her parent's that usually blew up into arguments and declarations of hatred and other such things. She's run away from home a few times, and every time been brought back just as bad if not in worse shape than she was before she left. Her parent's are beside themselves with what to do with their daughter, as she's convinced herself they can never understand and so she denies them the chance to even begin to. Her teachers and the school administration don't fare much better. Marks on her permanent records, threats and even the carrying out of threats of temporary suspension, nothing they do seems to get through to her. She refused to even make the slightest effort to work with them. Even trying to get her to work with a counselor didn't get through. Maria simply never gave anyone the chance to work past and through her issues, and the adults in her life trying to help were simply left with the knowledge that the girl was as absolutely stubborn at they come. Maria's been locked in jail for a night a few times for minor offenses, mostly alcohol related, but even those experiences did little to deter her from repeating her mistakes. The fact that she was only ever ticketed and never really arrested or charged was most likely the deciding factor in her refusing to learn from those experiences. School-wise, Maria doesn't get along with most of the students. She keeps going at trying to make her image into the stereotypical wild teenager and so she bullies the weak and defenseless, belittles the intelligent as well as the socially awkward, and has a general disdain for most everyone else not in her circle. Because it's not 'cool', she rarely if ever pays or attention or participates in class. To her, the classes are boring and unimportant and she makes no effort to do anything other than what she's eventually forced to do. So not only have her grades suffered but her knowledge of the subjects she's been taught has as well. While she isn't stupid, for the most part, she is far behind the rest of her peers in academic knowledge. Not only that, but she continues to insist in her own head that she's not like the other kids. She marks herself as different by acting as stereotypically American as she possibly can, especially in her speech. She argues with teachers, doesn't do her schoolwork, and attempts to ditch class every chance she gets. Because it's such a small town, she usually doesn't get away with it, but she tries nonetheless. There aren't many people like her because of the small population, but she does have a few people that see the world the way she does. Mostly though, they do most of their things outside Alderbrook, relying on the older kids with their own cars to go from town to town having fun and acting out. Advantages: Maria's no stranger to fights, and although she isn't an expert she certainly isn't an amateur. Compound that with her forceful personality and she's sure to dominate anyone not equally forceful. Disadvantages: She's certainly got an abrasive personality to put it lightly, and isn't sure to make any friends. Worse yet, her tendency to pick fights may end up bringing her more than she can handle. Add in her stubbornness and if she runs into a situation where giving in would work much better than not, she'll be in trouble. Designated Number: Female Student #13 ---- Designated Weapon: Spatula Conclusion: Looks like we got a real firebrand on our hands, I ain't seein' her gettin' far 'less she picks her arguments wisely. The above biography is as written by Lord Shadow. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Rebecca Clark Collected Weapons: Spatula (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Maria, in chronological order *Open Grave *Exhausted Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Maria Hall. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters